


for you, i'd steal all the stars in the sky

by impossibleaims



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Jackie being nerdy, Jan being the best girlfriend, Lesbian AU, One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24276508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impossibleaims/pseuds/impossibleaims
Summary: jackie's love for space started when she was younger and her dad had urged her to watch doctor who with him. the series just made her fascination for the galaxies grow. jan knew that a star projector would be the perfect thing to order, and the look on her girlfriends face would make up for the expensive price on the screen.(or, jackie's fairy lights break so she needs new a nightlight and jan remembers just how much she loves space)
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Jan Sport, Jan Sport/Jackie Cox
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	for you, i'd steal all the stars in the sky

**Author's Note:**

> this was written because i am desperate for one of those star projectors that are all over instagram!! hope you all enjoy this piece of absolute pure fluff <33
> 
> lowercase intended, enjoy :)

when jan and jackie moved in together, they began to notice all the little things about each other: the way jan would leave sweet love notes in random places around the apartment, how jackie would organise their shampoo bottles in size order, how jan's favourite vanilla scented candles became littered around on every surface. the most notable thing about jackie was how the first item she unpacked was the set of twinkling yellow fairy lights, putting them up around the bookcase she begged jan to put in their shared bedroom. 

she never questioned why they fell asleep with the lights on the dimmest setting, how jackie would pause in front of dark rooms before letting jan go first. in fact, the odd quirk went completely unspoken of until one morning the two woke up to the sun streaming through the blinds but no light coming from beside them.

"jan?" jackie's voice was confused, coming out in a higher pitch than usual.

"mhmm?"

"did you turn the fairy lights off last night?"

this woke her up. she noticed that jackie was right, there was no light coming from the bookcase and the switch was on, she could see it if she squinted in her fatigued state. she pushed herself out of bed, warm feet meeting the cold, wooden floor and flicked the switch on and off. on and off. it was repeated a few times before she finally looked over to jackie with a frown, meeting her tense eyebrows.

"did you bring a spare set?"

jackie's forehead was crinkled as she shook her head frantically, jumping out of bed and standing next to jan, reaching down to flick the switch incessantly. she prayed that they'd would magically start twinkling again but there was no chance, they had completely died. she groaned out of frustration, resting her head in her hands as she came to terms with just how embarrassing this was. she had expected jan to laugh, to ridicule her for being childish but instead she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"hey, i'll sort it for you jackie, i'll order you some more. they might not come for a few days but we can keep the hallway light on and have the door open, okay?" jan's eyes were full with compassion and reassurance, and it made jackie smile for the first time that morning. she knew that jan would look out for her, smiling brighter as she watched her turn on their work computer and pull jackie to her feet, ushering her out of the room and claiming that she wanted it to be a surprise. 

there was one issue with letting jan find a new nightlight: jan had the "too much" gene.

this meant that jan had to go all out with everything, whether it was a group project at work, putting in the most effort and staying up at unreasonable times to finish it "jan-style," or organising a romantic night with jackie whenever she was stressed, complete with rose petals, scented candles and a warm bubble bath. everything she did had to be over the top and perfect, she brought a new meaning to the phrase "go big or go home." so she scoured amazon to find the perfect light for her, looking past the cheap string fairy lights until she saw something completely perfect - a star projector.

she had seen them advertised everywhere, popping up on her instagram feed from time to time. it seemed perfect, jan knew how much jackie loved space. ever since she was little, her dad had introduced her to doctor who and it just expanded her fascination for the stars. jan teased her occasionally, moving round her little tardis ornament and watching her search the apartment to find it. her nicknames started off by jan calling her a star, and it just escalated from there, both finding the most ridiculous space related nicknames for each other (jan's personal favourite was when jackie called her, "her supernova," jackie was less impressed when the only thing jan could come up with was "uranus."). 

jackie had told her that when she was younger her dream was to become a meteorologist, but after realising just how many qualifications she needed, space just became a hobby for her. on clear nights, which was rare but not impossible in new york, the two would sit on their balcony while jackie talked about random space facts and pointed out all the constellations they could see. she'd grow embarrassed after a while, apologising for her rambling until jan kissed her to shut her up, insisting that she loved her space talks.

the projector was pricey, but with all the good reviews and the two year guarantee, jan had to order it just to see the look on jackie's face that would make up for its expensive price when their bedroom turned into a galaxy and they could fall asleep under the stars. it was ordered with no hesitation, jan feeling immensely proud of herself as she walked over to where jackie sat on the sofa, wrapping an arm around her before whispering "all ordered for you," in her ear.

jackie pushed herself up to give her a thank you kiss before settling back into her arms.

"do you think you'll be okay with just the hallway light on? because we could bring the lamp into our room, but it might be too bright-"

"-jan, you have done plenty," jackie reassured, "i'll be completely fine with the hallway light, i'm just grateful that you care so much."

"of course, and i cant wait to see the look on your face when you see the light that's coming. you'll be amazed!" watching jan beam with pride made jackie smile even more, leaning into her side and when she reached for the remote before switching on one of the older episodes of doctor who, jan was confident that she had done the right thing.

the next few nights were horrible for the two. the light in the hallway didn't give off half as much light as the fairy lights had previously, only illuminating the door frame slightly. it took ages for jackie to drop off, and when she did she clung to jan as if she was a lifeline. jan's sleep was also fitful, too concerned that jackie would wake up afraid and she wouldn't be there for her, so she tried to fight her fatigue for as long as she could. when the little blue box with a galaxy printed on the side arrived at their door, jan was almost bouncing from wall to wall with excitement.

when the new york skyline grew dark, jan dragged jackie to their bedroom door and holding her hands over her eyes. jackie clutched onto jan's wrists trying to put all her trust into her, guided to the bed by her gentle praises before jan turned the projector on and began to take away her hands.

"okay. open your eyes!"

when she tentatively opened them, all nervousness was replaced with amazement, eyes wide as she watched the swirling, coloured patterns that were projected onto the walls and ceiling. she was only brought out of her trance by jan squeezing her hand and asking her a question that she didn't quite catch. 

"i asked if you liked it!" jan's question finally registered in her mind, and she spun around to face her with the biggest grin jan had ever seen.

"you did all of this for me?" 

"of course! you always said that you wanted to fall asleep under the stars, now we don't have to go camping in the cold! the stars have come to you."

jackie was completely awestruck. the galaxy on the ceiling and jan's caring face looking back made her practically tackle jan in a bone crushing embrace, laughing as they both lied down to stare at the stars. jackie was curled into jan's side, eyes growing heavy as she followed the swirls on the roof and focused on the way jan's fingers stroked through her hair. the projector had a low hum to it, and the noise was lulling her to sleep with every passing moment.

"i cant believe you've done this for me." jackie's speech was slurred with exhaustion, and it made jan chuckle slightly as she watched her eyes flutter. 

"for you, i'd steal the all the stars in the sky."

"that's unnecessary, your the only star i need,"

"okay dorky, go to sleep. you look like you need it."

jackie nudged jan gently at her teasing words, but after a few minutes the two fell asleep with their legs tangled up and their arms wrapped around each other. jackie's grip on jan was the lightest it had been all week, and she was truly at ease under the glow of the projector and the feeling of jan's warm body next to her, the smell of vanilla that radiated from her familiar flannel made jackie nuzzle closer and inhale her signature scent that she had gotten used to. 

both of them had the best nights sleep in a long time, and every night without fail they would fall asleep under the stars together. jackie had decided that falling asleep in jan's arms every night was her new favourite thing to do, the two of them wouldn't change it for the world.


End file.
